Denkou V's Rozu
by RozuRyuTsuki
Summary: Rozu takes up the chalange to face the evil clone of Sesshoumaru's, Denkou TaiYoukai. will she manage to survive a battle with the Naraku creation?


RoseInuYoukai: *Rose sat on the roof of her tea house lover looking the trees, a small smile on her lips despite the growing dread she had in the put of her belly. slipping from the roof she lands outside of her room before pulling on her armor, knowing she was going to need it and soon. looking to the corner by the door was her new fang. she runs her tongue over the spot where it was missing from as she straps it to her waist, the dark purple and silver wrappings making her smirk a little as she makes her way to the main road of the tea house placing her hand to the hilt* I know you are there Denkou...

Denkou Taiyoukai : ~ The air began to grow heavy with his very presence before rising towards the heavens, above the tea house and the surrounding area clouds began to gather. Darkening slowly as the mass grew thicker, answering the demons question. A good distance from the little structure the clone himself stood, his white eyes half lidded and occasionally veiled by his long platinum bangs. He stood there clad in his armor and robes of varying shades of grey and black, looking utterly bored but not bothering to approach any further. His prey was making herself quite visible and the storm above was gathering.~

RoseInuYoukai: * a small shiver runs through her as she lifts her eye, looking at the gathering clouds a moment before locking her glaze on the clone. narrowing her eyes some as she flairs her youki. slowly she makes her way toward him, her hand never leaving the hit of her blade. stopping a few feet from him her honey gold eye darken a little in her determination as she lowers herself making ready for an attack.*

Denkou Taiyoukai: ~ The winds around them began to kick up as she approached, sending the long sleeves of his robes fluttering as he answered her threatening gaze with a calm one of his own. He raised a clawed hand to her, his palm to the heavens that rumbled with growing menace above their heads. ~ Tonight we shall see what my Prey will do once they find their precious pet mutilated.

RoseInuYoukai: I... am no pet clone.. * she tightens her grip on the hilt of the fang as she draws it from the sheath. pointing the tip towards him as she growls low in her chest. her free hand she tightens so the claws slip into the flesh, slowly raising her youki. doing at Tai had done she trails the blade through her own blood, keeping her eyes on Denkouas the blade flairs to life of its own* come...lets get this going then battery

Denkou Taiyoukai: ~ Her display fell short of impressing the youkai who only gazed down to the palm of his hand as the first heavy drop of rain landed within it, followed by others that sprinkled all around them. The winds kicked up again and blew harder with the strengthening storm over head as the clone casually curled three of his fingers to his palm. Those milky white orbs turning back to the demoness as the tips of his two fingers crackled with electrical light. ~

RoseInuYoukai: *she narrows her eyes a little as the acid from her claws ran down to cover the blade. paying no attention to the rain as a few drops feel from the tip to the ground, smoking a little before she charges towards him. not wanting to give him any time to charge his attack. sliding to the side as she went to pass him, she turns brining her blade up accost his side in attempt to either slice off the armor or have her acid eat through it*

Denkou Taiyoukai : ~ His face remained emotionless as she came charging for him, the clone rising to the tips of his toes before kicking back. Timing his retreat so that he hovered just before her racing form and the blade she held poised to slash at him with. Platinum hair trailing before him as a little smile played over his lips. ~ Tonight little Hen, I will bestow over you the Honor of bearing a message to my prey, you will show that miserable Imperfection how weak he truly is. ~ With that as his only warning before that electrical light faired and the brightly glowing whip unfurled to entangle and ensnare Rose. ~

RoseInuYoukai: not.. today! * she growls flaring her youki as she jumps seeing the whip coming for her, staying up in the air over him, she spins Kuruizaki over her head once. as the tips points at him she pushes her youki into the blade, making it flair to life as she calls* Kuruizaki no Hana!* manifesting sakura petals made from her own energy, her poison added to the pretty mix they would be as sharp or as soft as she wished them to be. a little smirk on her lips as she directs the deadly mix straight for Denkou before landing lightly on the ground*

Denkou Taiyoukai : ~The clone was about to prove that being up above him was a dangerous place to be, the clouds above them rumbled once more, for warning the danger that was about to come down. As she maneuvered out of his whips grasp the clone landed on the ball of his foot and with the grace of a dancer pivoted his body in one fluid motion to turn back to her and extend a hand up towards the black clouds that devoured the heavens. As she called for her poisonous blossoms he summoned the wrath of the storm clouds above, an bolt of lightening striking down threw the air born body of Rose through her conveniently raised sword .~ ...Tokkan...

RoseInuYoukai: *her eyes widen realizing her mistake as she calls out* Hasu Shi-Rudo * the lotu shield surrounding her being as she curls up into a small ball. the shield glows brightly as it was hit, forcing her shield and all into the ground. baring her fangs at the jarring from the impact she closes her eyes tightly grateful to be grounded. as the shield disperse she re-slices her hand open with a claw clamming it into the ground*Kaika Kouki! * thorn vine shot up from the ground wrapping around the clones legs, the thorns digging into his silks as she jumps out of the hole, her once white hair streaked with dirt. gathering what petals where left flying around, she directs them back towards Denkou hopping the vines where keeping his attention*

Denkou Taiyoukai: ~ The youki that rose around him fed the raging storm cloud above, thunder clapped with a deafening sound, lightly flashed blindingly bright through the dark clouds and occasionally struck the battle ground. One wicked bolt hit the top of the demonesses teahouse, sending pieces of roof and shingles flying in all directions. Smoke and tiny tongue of flame rising from the lightning strikes wake. As fire began to rise over the tea house the clone had other issues as vines ensnared his legs and more. His claws though were quite sharp and slashed through the greenery thorns and all in a bid to free himself before he raised a clawed hand and let a ball of electrical light spark to life in his palm. The clone casually flicking the crackling projectiles right for Rose as she clam bored with her sword.~

RoseInuYoukai: Lets see what you can Kuruizaki...* she mumbles a little. Taking a stance as she pushes her youki into the blade before swinging it like a bat gritting her teeth at the in pack watching as the blade widens heating up from the energies fighting back and forth a little before sending his own attack right back at him, she could re-build latter. the burning of the building seeming to faze her not in the slightest, latter she would morn the loss but for now her life was on the line* eat your own damn it!

Denkou Taiyoukai : ~ Her stance gave him a good hint of what was to come, he took the chance to utilize his youkai speed to break free of the remaining vines as he rushed for her. That crackling whip unfurling as he lashed it ahead of him, sweeping past the returned projectile that struck him but did little more than bring his momentum to a stop. Trying to electrocute an electrical creature was a difficult thing to do and his own projectiles did not pack the power to do him much harm. His whip though would deliver a vicious shock as it wrapped around her sword wielding arms.~

RoseInuYoukai: *not moving fast enough to avoid the whip, she quickly stabs Kuruizaki into the ground, gripping the hilt tightly as she screams flaring her youki as she curls into her blade some feeling the shock run through her system. going to her knees she looks up at the clone, twitching a little still knowing that the full affect was divided between herself and the blade shoved into the ground. the tips of her claws glow a bright blue as they extend and thicken, poison dripping from the ends as they continue to glow. Gripping a hold of the whip she tares it from her now smoking arm before crossing her arms over her chest.* Dukubutsu Koukuu Kugi * going to the balls of her feet with a flick of her wrist, her claws would glow brightly for a moment as several very sharp thorns like nails flying from her fingers, each dripping her acid to pierce flesh and armor alike before melting the area around where they hit*

Denkou Taiyoukai : ~ At that very moment, in the blink of an eye the clone was coming down for her As the moment her claws flew unleashing their poisonous blades that cracked armor and tore through flesh and bone. His own wickedly sharp claws slashes for her, intent on both tearing a bloody path through her from shoulder to hip while the contact alone delivered a horrible shock of electricity that ran through her body in search of the ground beneath her feet. A true exchange of blows.\~

RoseInuYoukai: *dropping and rolling to the side she hisses a little as the tip of one of his claws runs over her cheek on her way down. hooking a foot around one of his ankles she pulls the foot intending to knock him off balance at least a little. Planting a hand onto the ground she kicks back into him hard, aiming for an open wound of sorts before wrapping her palm around the hilt of Kuruizaki. using the kick as a jump off she turns in the air to land facing him. using Kuruizaki no Hana, she call forms the petals again made from her own energy flying at Denkou once more. making sure that they where as sharp as they could be as they fly towards him, cutting into previous wounds along with creating more. whipping the blood from her face she smears it over her blade before stabbing it into the ground* Kaika Kouki! * more vines shooting up from the ground to wrap around the damn clone to hold him in place as she pulls the blade from the ground, charging at the clone, her eye glowing brightly*

Denkou Taiyoukai: (2 evades and 3 attacks in one post.) ~ She would succeed in tripping him but that would only go so far, he had the reflexes and grace that carried him to the ball of his other foot as he spun his form around in a flurry of platinum hair and flying blood, gracefully regaining his balance and thus lash a hand out to grab her kicking foot as it came for him. Wrapping his clawed fingers around her ankle he raised his other clawed hand to the heavens above him as those milky white orbs locked on hers. A terrifying word rolling off his tongue...~ Hiraishin...~ Lightening rod...like a lightening rod the storm above unleashed a wicked bold that first struck him then passed its full, deadly fury through Roses body. ~

RoseInuYoukai: (DoH! . * she screams out in pain as the bolt charges through her. the grip on the hilt of Kuruizaki would tighten as she pushes all her youki into the blade for one more attack. fighting to stay awake and push back the pain she put the blade to the clones chest. mustering her strength she pushes the blade into him as it lengthens on its own, growling loudly in pain as she screams out* Kuruizaki no Hana! * sending her final attack before passing out point blank into him*

Denkou Taiyoukai : ~ It was her last attempt to try and slay him, he needed to hold his position as the raw electrical power flowed through him and into his target. He could not stop the blade as it plunged and it's venom, like the rest of her venomous attacks ate at his flesh and blood oozed. But his calm face remained unchanged as it the damage to his body was unimportant, or perhaps the thrill of finally capturing his target overwhelmed his common sense about the venom. When she finally passed out at last he stumbled back and wrapped his clawed hand around her throat. His free hand reaching up to pry the sword from his chest as he gazed to her, and for once a nasty little smile came over him. He calmly reached over and undid the fasteners to her armor, prying off her breast plate. Before He slid his heel back for leverage...and threw her limb body across the trampled grass and right through the wall of the tea house. The building engulfed in flames by now and creaking ominously as Rose was flung into the heart of the  
little piece of hell on earth, before the while building came down. At that moment, the clouds opened up as heavy rain came over the battle field. Showing the flames and the clone in it's cold blessings.~ To my prey...an Imperfection that is incapable of protecting one woman. This, is my little gift...for you.

RoseInuYoukai: * she groans as she lands into he burning building, softly she calls Kuruizaki to her, wrapping her hand tightly around the hilt and blade not carrying about cutting herself open as she closes her eyes, sending a silent plea for a shield to keep the building off of her. she could feel her youki flaring and being drawn into the katana as a field came up and around her. yes, she still had numerous burns, including around her ankle where he had gripped her, but she would heal in a few days time. cracking an eye open as she looks at Denkou through the flames and smirks a little* you... haven't won yet clone...*closing her eyes trusting in Kuruizaki to keep her safe for the time and that his end would come soon*

Denkou Taiyoukai: ~ The rains were soothing as they came down over him and the wreckage of the tea house, the clone closing his milk colored eyes and tilting his head up into the downpour as it washed over his face and rinsed out his blood and venom soaked clothing. For once, a knowing smile came over his face as he held Roses sword, for him it was a prize, something his prey would have to pry from him. If they dared return...He turned on a heel then, his soaked platinum hair swirling around him as he ran a clawed hand through the dark colored mokomoko he bore. Turning his back to the partially burning, still smoldering building as he made his way back towards the forest. ~


End file.
